


You're Paying, Right?

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo can't seem to have any luck with the ladies. Thankfully, Anna's more than lucky enough for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Paying, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Mirrored from my FFnet account.

You're Paying, Right?

"It's true! You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!" Inigo declared, a hand over his heart and a smile on his face. To any regular girl, the line might have worked.

"Do you tell your mother that?" Severa snapped.

Inigo immediately blushed and tried to find a suitable comeback, "I—er, you can't say that!"

Needless to say, he failed.

Severa huffed, her red hair moving with her as she turned her head away from Inigo, "Maybe I wouldn't if you stopped flirting with me every minute of every day! Gawds, would it kill you to stop?"

Inigo turned his head down and sighed, "…Fine." The silver haired man turned his tail and began to walk away.

Severa stared at his retreating form with an expression of absolute surprise, "You're…just giving up?"

"Yeah," mumbled Inigo. He left Severa and walked through the campsite full of melancholy.

Who could blame him for being sad? Rejection. It's what he always got. Whether it was Severa, or Morgan, or some village girl, it all ended with him being rejected.

Would it kill them to give him a chance?

Well, Severa had. But that was  _very_  long ago, and in a different timeline. He deserved another chance for this timeline, didn't he?

And Morgan…well, Inigo secretly preferred his partner in crime and him remaining as they were. Morgan never rejected him meanly, but Inigo could tell she wasn't interested in him. That didn't stop him from flirting with her. At least she humored him.

Kjelle made her stance  _very_ clear. After being chased away with a lance no less than five times, Inigo called it quits.

Inigo's progress with Noire seemed to be going well, but then…well, Inigo resolved to never to flirt with her while she held a bow. He didn't want to end up as target practice again.

Nah was…a dragon. That one time he flirted with her hadn't gone well. And Inigo's hair hadn't recovered from that fire for a long time.

Why did every woman he knew have to be so violent?

"So violent, so attractive…" Inigo muttered to himself as he walked to nowhere.

"What'cha doing?" a cheerful voice said from behind him.

"AHHH!" Inigo cried out, jumping in fright.

Morgan burst out laughing, "Oh Inigo, you should have seen your face!"

Inigo sighed, but tried to muster a smile, "Was it really that funny?"

Morgan nodded, "You bet! But more importantly…" Morgan got close up to Inigo, hands on her hips and stared into his face, "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm just peachy!" Inigo declared, his voice lacking his usual swagger.

"What happened?" Morgan got straight to the point.

"Severa rejected me. Again," Inigo said, his attempt at a smile vanishing completely.

"Let's find somewhere to sit," Morgan said thoughtfully, finding them a place to sit under a tree next to the campground.

"So what exactly happened?" Morgan pried.

"I told her she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She rejected me," Inigo mumbled, not wanting to go into detail.

"That doesn't sound like much of a conversation," Morgan observed, scratching her chin.

"With Severa, I never make it very far. But I usually make it a few sentences in, or she humors me and I get to asking her out to dinner. But no matter how far I make it, it's always a no," Inigo sighed, resting his head in his hands.

"You should go see Anna," Morgan suggested. "Apparently, she helped my father out when he was trying to woo Lissa."

"Really?" Inigo perked up.

"You'd probably have to pay her," Morgan shrugged.

"There's always a catch, isn't there?" Inigo chuckled.

"Especially with Anna. Have you met her?" Morgan asked.

Inigo shook his head, "Not outside of battle."

Morgan nodded, understanding. She stood up and gave Inigo a smile, "Seek her out. You may have to pay her, but my father thought it was worth it."

Inigo nodded and let her walk away. Only five minutes later did he realize that he had no idea where Anna's tent was.

"Crap," he mumbled.

* * *

After a long hour of searching, Inigo found Anna's tent. Or rather, her shop since apparently, they were the same thing.

"Hello?" Inigo said, stepping into the well-lit shop.

"Eh?" came a woman's voice as she sat up in a chair in the middle of her shop. When she registered that Inigo was standing there, she jumped up. "I'm Anna, the Secret Seller!" she announced. "You're Inigo, right? Are you here to shop?"

"I…kinda, I guess. I was told to come here—"

"No need to explain!" Anna waved away his attempt at starting to speak. "I must take you on a tour of my humble shop. Business has been so slow today, I've been bored out of my wits!"

Inigo let himself get dragged by Anna as she rambled about her shop's wares. Inigo allowed her to do what she wished mainly because she was a beautiful woman, he needed her help, she was quite cute and maybe she had a love potion for sale. And she was attractive, but he mentioned that, hadn't he?

"Um, Anna?" Inigo spoke up.

Anna immediately stopped her train of thought and asked politely, "Yes?

"I...actually didn't come here to shop," Inigo said.

The dancer winced as he saw Anna's face immediately lose its cheerfulness. She looked at him with a hard expression and said, "That what are you here for?"

"I came to ask your help," Inigo pleaded.

"With?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Women," Inigo explained. "My friend Morgan told me her father had help from you with wooing his wife. I was hoping you'd be able to help me."

Anna examined him carefully. Inigo blushed as he was scrutinized by the woman.

"It'll cost you," Anna finally said, snapping Inigo out of his thought (Or rather fantasies).

"That's fine," Inigo said eagerly. "What's the plan?"

"You and I are going into to town tonight. Call it a practice date," Anna said. "I'll teach you all there is to know in one night."

Inigo's eyes widened, "Alright! When do we leave?"

Anna looked him over briefly, "When you take a bath and look nice. I like my men in a uniform, but not after they've been living in it for several days."

Inigo blushed, "I'll be right back."

Anna laughed a beautiful laugh, "Inigo, let this be your first lesson. First impressions are crucial. Now get going, time is money!"

Inigo scampered out to obey the woman's advice.

* * *

_One Hour Later…_

Inigo's clothes were clean and neat and the dancer was freshly bathed. He'd had to cash in a favor with Laurent so the man would help him dry his clothes faster.

Inigo met Anna by her tent. She looked the same as when he'd seen her before, except for the borderline scandalous crimson dress. Or was that it? Her hair looked...nicer. And was that makeup?

In hindsight, Anna really looked nothing like how she had earlier. Except still attractive.

"Good. You're here sooner than I thought," Anna said, approvingly. "It's an absolute no to be late for a date. The woman will never give you a chance then."

"I…learned that the hard way," Inigo admitted.

"Tell me a story, Inigo," Anna said as they began walking down to the town. "Preferably an amusing one. I always like a funny story. Or gold. Gold is usually better."

Inigo chuckled and launched into an account of one of his funnier failed dates. It started with a young noblewoman and ended with Inigo running from guards with a bucket on his head. The end had Anna laughing uncontrollably.

That's when Inigo decided to try and put his arm around Anna.

She didn't shrug it off.

Inigo's mood immediately increased. Who cared if it was just a practice date? It was nice to not get shrugged off like most women did.

After a short time, they arrived at the town. Either Anna had connections, or Inigo had excellent timing, because there was a festival happening in the town.

"This place is certainly hopping, isn't it?" Anna observed.

"Quite," Inigo said, watching the numerous men and women walk past them. "Where to next?"

"There," Anna pointed at the fountain in the middle of the town square. "There's dancing. It's a perfect area to test out your dancing ability."

"Alright, but I'll warn you, I'm no slouch at dancing," Inigo winked.

"I'll be the judge of that," Anna declared.

Inigo laughed and led the way to the fountain and the dancing. The townsfolk that crowded around the town square let them pass into the dancing area with smiles.

Inigo and Anna arrived just in time for the next song. It began just as they stepped into the square. Inigo reacted faster than Anna had expected and immediately began dancing with her. All of Anna's doubts of Inigo's dancing ability vanished in an instant.

Because damn…he was good.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Anna asked, surprised as Inigo lead her through various complex dancing maneuvers. Anna didn't even know most of them, and she considered herself an accomplished dancer. Thankfully Inigo was able to guide her through them with his expertise.

"My mother Olivia, she's a dancer," Inigo explained as he twirled Anna.

"You're Olivia's son?" Anna said, surprised. He certainly didn't strike her as the shy Olivia's son.

"Yep, and she taught me all she knew," Inigo said with a playful smirk. "Though some of it was clearly meant for a woman to perform, not a man." He winked at Anna as the merchant blushed.

The two laughed and danced the night away. Though they could only dance so much, and eventually sat down at one of the tables for two.

"Shall I get you something to drink?" Inigo offered.

"Thanks," Anna smiled.

"Any preference?" Inigo said, standing up.

Anna shook her head and Inigo began to walk away.

* * *

Anna watched his retreating form thoughtfully. Thank Naga he was more capable at this than Robin had been. That was a man that had been hopeless until Anna's intervention.

But Inigo…

Well, he was different. Anna couldn't put her finger on it. The man was a bit clueless, only doing what he should have done automatically after Anna prompted him. Though, to his credit he did a very good job when he was prompted.

Anna found it endearing. Maybe she'd finally found the right guy for her.

Inigo returned to their table, a glass of wine in each hand. Anna sipped it, and mentally applauded the man's good choice. Or maybe there was only one option.

_Think positive, Anna._

Slowly the festival winded down. Anna was about ready for the end of her night when the last slow song began to play. Before she knew it, Inigo was extending her a hand. Anna smiled and took it, allowing him to pull her up and begin leading.

_With Robin,_ I  _had to lead._

"So I was thinking," Anna breathed, her head on Inigo's shoulder, next to his ear.

"Yeah?" Inigo said just as quietly.

"About how you'll pay me," Anna said.

The merchant could feel some of the confidence in the man vanish. Like he had managed to forget this was only a practice date.

Anna had to be honest with herself, she had forgotten as well.

"I've got money," Inigo said, his voice sounding defeated.

"I was thinking of an…alternative way," Anna said smoothly. "Care to do this again?"

"What? Like another practice date?" Inigo said, his face growing puzzled.

"I was think more along the lines of a real date," Anna smirked as she felt Inigo's surprised reaction. "I had fun tonight, Inigo. And I think you did too."

"I did," Inigo said. Anna could hear the happiness in his voice. It seemed like his luck was changing. But that was to be expected, Anna was a lucky person.

"Perhaps sometime you could show me those dance moves that your mother showed you," Anna leaned back so Inigo could see her wink.

"I think those would best be done in private," Inigo blushed.

Anna laughed. Gods, she couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed this much.

"My sister is in a nearby town. According to her, there's a lovely restaurant there. Care to join me?" Anna asked sweetly.

"I'd love to," Inigo smiled.

"But you'll be paying, right?" Anna asked.

Inigo laughed, "Of course!" The silver haired man swooped down and took Anna's hand, preparing to kiss it.

Anna tugged her hand away, "Thanks, but I'm more of a modern girl." Anna grabbed Inigo and pulled him into a kiss.


	2. Dance Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters function like support conversations

Dance Moves

"So you put your hand here while you move your hips like this…"

"Like this?"

"No, with more of a thrusting motion."

"Do most dancers dance like this?"

"My mother specializes in getting soldiers to fight harder."

"Male soldiers, I'd assume?"

Inigo ran a hand through his hair with a chuckle, "What gave that away?"

"When you said 'a thrusting motion,'" Anna said, taking a seat on her bed inside her tent. Inigo sat down beside her and leaned back.

"Hey Inigo? Why did your mother teach you to dance like a woman?" Anna asked, curiosity winning out finally.

"She did it for fun," Inigo said. "At the time she was teaching me, the world was kind of…messed up. We both needed a good laugh."

"The bad future, where you and the others came from, correct?" Anna clarified.

"Yeah," Inigo nodded.

"What was it like? If you don't mind me asking, that is," Anna said, hurriedly saying the last line in case Inigo didn't want to bring up bad memories.

"No, it's fine," Inigo said with a smile. "We're on our way to prevent it, so we might as well know what we're trying to avoid."

Inigo thought for a moment before beginning, "I guess the only way to describe it was constant fear. There was hardly anywhere that was safe. I ended up living at an orphanage after my parents died."

"Where did the dancing come in?" Anna asked.

"After my father, Virion, died, we both needed cheering up. My mother thought it would be fun if I did one of her routines with her. And since father had just died, how could I say no?" Inigo said.

"When did you learn to fight?"

"I had begun training after my father died. In my timeline, the most in demand job was a soldier. Every able bodied man and woman was needed to fight off the Risen," Inigo explained.

"You sound like a hero," Anna said.

"I certainly didn't feel like one," sighed Inigo. He slouched forward, resting his chin in his hands.

"What makes you say that?" Anna asked, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Every day I'd go out and fight. Then I'd come back to learn someone I'd known had died. Or maybe someone would die right in front of me and I'd get to spend their last moments with them," Inigo said. "But I couldn't act sad or anything. All the kids at the orphanage looked up to me. They thought I was some sort of superhero who was going to save the world."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Anna began slowly, "but you've certainly done more with life than I have."

"What do you mean?" Inigo asked, confused.

"I'm a merchant, not a hero. I swindle people out of their gold. I don't save people's lives," Anna said.

"That's not true," Inigo argued. "In the future, you helped out what was left of the Shepherds with your store."

"I probably ripped them off," she muttered.

"Probably," Inigo admitted. "But you stuck around. A few of the Shepherds didn't and tried to go save themselves. You didn't leave though."

Anna looked at him with surprise, "Really?"

Inigo nodded and Anna jumped up with renewed vigor, "Then let's get going! I've got to get these dance moves down. I bet I could entice a few more customers with them!"

"I hate to say it, but that makes you sound like a—"

"Don't finish that sentence if you want to keep your manhood intact."

"Yes ma'am."


	3. Battle Scars

Inigo raised his silver sword and blocked the axe of the Valmese man. Inigo's opponent surprisingly managed to bring his axe down for yet another strike. The dancer blocked it with his shield, and delivered a lethal cut to the Valmese man's chest.

The Ylissean Alliance army was fighting outside of Walhart's castle. The Conqueror himself had taken the field, and then retreated when his life became endangered. Chrom and about twenty of the Shepherds pursued him while Inigo and the rest of the army continued to fight outside.

"On your left!" shouted a familiar voice. Inigo didn't think twice as he jumped to the right. A bolt of lightning shot from Anna's blade and hit the spearman that had been nearing Inigo.

"Thanks," Inigo nodded appreciatively.

Whatever remark she would have returned to Inigo was interrupted by the dancer getting shot by an arrow in the leg.

Inigo's first response was to look down in surprise when he realized he was falling. When he saw the arrow, his eyes narrowed, and he braced himself for what was to come.

Fierce pain ripped through his body stemming from his leg. He screamed and became deaf to what was happening around him.

Inigo lost consciousness.

* * *

When the dancer came to, he was in a tent. Someone had to have dragged him off the battlefield.

"Looks like you're finally awake," Anna remarked from his bedside.

Inigo sat up. His leg was numb from the healing magic, but it still felt sore. "Did you…?"

"I pulled you off the field," Anna said. "I figured my man needed a bit of help."

"Much appreciated," Inigo chuckled.

"I am surprised you collapsed though," Anna wondered aloud. "It was only an arrow to the leg, I'm sure you've had worse injuries."

"I have," admitted Inigo. "But I'm not a fan of pain."

"How come?"

"I once got this really big stab wound in my gut," Inigo began. "It so damn much, but I needed to stay awake and hold my post. Ever since then my body just kind of shuts down when a large amount of pain is involved."

"Have you got a battle scar from that?" Anna asked, her eyebrows raised.

Inigo nodded and rolled up his shirt slightly, a discolored section of his skin now revealed. "To put it simply, it hurt like hell."

"Ha, that doesn't look too bad," Anna joked. "I bet I've had worse!"

"Oh really? Is merchanting such a dangerous business?"

"You'd be surprised," Anna said, nodding. "Bandits are attracted to me like snow is to Ferox. They see the red hair and  _bang,_ they pounce. One time, I wasn't paying very close attention and I got shot right here." Anna pulled her shirt down over her left shoulder and showed off a scar the size of a gold piece.

"Not bad," Inigo chuckled. "But the one on the back of my neck is more fearsome than that."

"Oh yeah, let's see it," Anna said, unconvinced.

Inigo leaned forward and showed his lady a thick line on the back of his neck.

"What's that from, Risen?" Anna asked.

"Actually, it's from when I tried to ask Severa to dinner once. I tried to surprise her by sneaking up on her, and she got the jump on me," Inigo said sheepishly.

"Impressive," Anna said, with mock admiration. "Sounds almost as fearsome as the time where I fell in a stream as a kid and skinned my leg." For proof, she rolled up one leg of her pants, showing a very faded scar on her leg.

"Pff," Inigo waved a hand dismissively. "That ain't even close to this one." Inigo rolled up the back of his shirt where a big blotch of pale skin covered a large portion of his back. "Arcfire," Inigo explained. "Brady told me it would fade eventually, but I'm stuck with it for now. That was the last time I practiced with Laurent as a target."

"Hmm, that looks like it was quite painful," Anna said, poking it.

"Got any other battle scars, Anna?" Inigo asked with a wink.

Anna shrugged, "Only the one that's across my mid chest."

"Want to show it to me?"

"Inigo, are you trying to get me to take off my shirt?"

"I already have mine partially off," Inigo shrugged, trying to keep the smile off his face.

Anna smacked him, "You could have been more subtle about it."

"Hey! I think I was pretty subtle. It would have worked with anyone else."

"I'm not anyone else," Anna winked.

"Fair point," conceded Inigo. "Do I get a kiss for effort?"

"I'll take pity on you this once," Anna said as she kissed her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just bullshit my way through this one. All that pain stuff is fake and made up


	4. Cliché, Right?

"Morgan, what are you doing?" whispered Inigo as he crouched behind the bush where he found Morgan.

"Shh!" Morgan said quickly, holding a finger up to her lips.

Inigo looked over the bush and saw Severa walking towards them. The dancer looked at Morgan questioningly. She merely giggled and pointed.

As Severa got about twenty paces from them, she fell into the ground.

"You dug a hole?" Inigo said, exasperatedly.

"It didn't work on my father, but I knew it'd work on her," Morgan declared triumphantly.

"And why did you feel the need to make Severa fall into a hole?" Inigo asked.

"I was tired of her being mean to my buddy Inigo," the tactician said, sending a meaningful glance toward the dancer.

"You do realize she'll—" Inigo was cut off.

"GAWDS! I WILL GET WHOEVER DID THIS!" shouted Severa.

"Let's mosey," Morgan said, quickly standing up and pulling Inigo with her.

* * *

"So what did you come find me for?" Morgan asked as they arrived at the tactician's tent. Inigo struggled to find a place to sit amidst all the books and clutter. The dancer swore the girl was just as bad as her father. Except Inigo had seen Robin's tent.

Books had fallen out of his tent when Inigo opened the flap. Robin claimed he had just stacked them there for organizing purposes, but Inigo figured the man had twice as many books as Morgan even so.

No wonder the two tacticians never ran out of something to read.

"Yo!" Morgan said loudly, getting Inigo's attention.

"Huh?"

"What did you want to see me about?" Morgan said, a touch of impatience entering her voice.

"Oh, right," Inigo said sheepishly. "I…need your help with something."

"And that would be…" Morgan smirked. "I'm a girl of many talents. How am I to know which you refer to?"

"I need your help proposing to Anna," Inigo said, pulling out a ruby ring from his pocket.

"Holy shit," Morgan said immediately.

"What?" Inigo said, surprised. Morgan never swore.

"You're serious about her?" the blonde girl said, still taken unawares.

"Yeah, I'm serious," Inigo replied, confused.

"I thought this would be like every girl you've ever had," Morgan said, regaining her composure. "I didn't think you'd actually marry her. And how the hell did you get that ring?"

"I shopped from an Anna. I guess I got the future family member discount," Inigo chuckled. Then he grew serious, "Morgan, I love Anna. I really do. And for the first time in my life the world is at relative peace, I want to share that peace with someone."

"Alright," Morgan said. "But I'll only help you under the condition that if she says yes, I get to be your best woman in the wedding."

"Morgan, I don't think that's a role."

"Well, I don't think it's possible for people to come from the future either, but you're standing here."

"And quite dashingly, I might add."

"Are you flirting with the girl you're trying to get to help you propose to another girl?"

"That sentence lost me. I'm confused."

"Hey, I'm the amnesiac. You shouldn't be having trouble."

"Fine, you can be my best woman," Inigo said, conceding in defeat. "But I think it's too early to be discussing this." What if Anna said no?

"Whatever. Fortunately for you, I have a plan," Morgan said. "After all, I am a tactician."

"A battle tactician," Inigo clarified.

"You're point?" Morgan asked, confused.

"What kind of expertise does that give you with love?"

"The violent kind."

"…Point taken."

* * *

Anna woke the next morning to find a message laid out on her tent floor. In gold coins.

_Would this fair maiden care to join me for an outing at the local market today?  
-Inigo_

"Like father, like son," Anna rolled her eyes. But she smiled and gathered up the coins. After all, the merchant couldn't let them go to waste. That'd be…inefficient.

Inigo always knew how to brighten her day up. As Anna began to get ready for her date with Inigo, another Anna came into her tent.

The Anna family always liked to be spontaneous.

"Sis, I've got something to tell you," she said, trailing off with a smirk.

* * *

Inigo waited in the middle of the campground for Anna. The woman approached, wearing her typical trickster attire.

"Shall we?" Inigo asked, extending his arm.

"Indeed," Anna said with a giggle.

While they walked, Inigo thought about that giggle. Anna didn't giggle, she cackled. Usually when money was involved.

Maybe it had to do with the money message.

_Thank you, Morgan,_ Inigo thought, extremely glad he had followed through and done that.

After a short ten minute walk, the couple made their way to the market. And of course, the shopping ensued. Anna bought things, and Inigo carried them. Luckily for him, it was a less extreme shopping escapade than usual.

"What do you suppose that is?" Inigo asked, pointing towards a tent that drew a stark contrast to the other tents. It was completely covered on all sides and a dark color comparative to all the other white ones.

"Looks like a fortune teller," Anna observed.

Inigo smirked, "Shall we go get our fortunes told?" The dancer prayed that she'd say yes. After all, this was part of the plan.

"As long as it doesn't cost money," Anna said, per usual.

The duo walked into the dark tent. There were a few candles that lit the middle of the table, providing some form of vision.

"Welcome…" came a misty voice. "I am…the fortune teller… Would you care…to know your…futures?"

"Is it free?" Anna asked, all business. Inigo mentally smacked his forehead.

"Usually…but you two are my tenth customers…of the day…for you it is free…" the woman said.

Anna decided to sit down at one of the chairs. Inigo did likewise. The fortune teller had a hood that obscured her face. But it didn't stop a few blond curls from sticking out of the hood.

_Dammit Morgan, don't mess this up!_

"Ladies first…" said the fortune teller. "I require…your hand…"

Anna extended her hand to the fortune teller. As the teller's hand touched Anna's, the redhead's eyes narrowed.

"I can see…many things…" breathed the fortune teller.

"You've got quite young skin," observed Anna.

"What?" the fortune teller said, her voice suddenly much higher and younger sounding. "I mean…it is due to a medical herb…that grew near my mountain…village in my youth…"

Inigo wisely headed off the topic, "What do you see in her hand?"

Anna rolled her eyes, but the fortune teller began, "I see…something shiny…like gold…"

"Obviously a gold coin. That's hard to figure out," Anna mumbled.

"It is shaped…like a circle, but…hollow with a ruby…" the fortune teller continued.

And just as everything seemed to be going so well, Morgan sneezed. Her fortune teller chair broke and she tumbled to the ground. Inigo's hand slapped against his forehead in disbelief.

"Aw, crap," Morgan said from the ground. "Dumb rickety chair…"

"Inigo, what is this?" Anna demanded. "Why is Morgan on the ground there?"

"It was all part of a master plan," Inigo said, seeing no point in lying. Anna was quite good at picking up on liars.

"Said plan was for what then?"

"For me to ask you to marry me," Inigo said, his head pointing at the ground in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he'd screwed this up. Damn Morgan and her crazy idea.

"Yes," Anna said, suddenly smiling.

"What?" Inigo asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Silly Inigo," Anna tapped the dancer on the nose. "You should know by now that to tell one Anna is to tell them all."

"What does that…aw, really? She told you?" Inigo said in disbelief. "I asked her not to!"

"Sorry love, but that's just not how the Annas work," Anna smiled.

"You two should hurry up and kiss," Morgan said, finally standing up.

"Morgan, this was an awful idea," Inigo complained.

"It  _would_ have worked had this chair leg not snapped when I sneezed!" Morgan insisted, holding up the leg of a chair.

"Where did you even find that damn thing?" Inigo asked.

"It was holding up books in my father's tent."

"Figures," Anna and Inigo said at the same time.

The two turned to each other and both ignored Morgan. "Say…" Anna began. "I know a spot, not too far from here. It's quite…private."

Inigo caught on to what she meant, "I see. I think that'd be a very good idea. Unless you want to wait until we get back to the campsite. It's only ten minutes away—"

Anna cut him off with a kiss. Inigo went with it.

And Morgan said, "Hey! I'm still here!"


	5. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not technically part of the canon of this fic. It was an extra scene that didn't fit the tone, but I wanted to write

"Think we should spend the night there?" Inigo asked, pointing at an inn down the street. It was the only one with lights on and noise coming from inside.

"Everywhere else looks closed," Anna said. "We might as well."

The two entered the building. It wasn't as loud and crowded as they thought it would have been.

"What can I get you two?" the innkeeper asked as he greeted them.

"Dinner," Anna said honestly. They'd been on the road for a while. Praise be to Naga that Anna always had gold on her.

"Why don't you two find a seat? I'll be out soon with a meal for the both of you." And with that, the innkeeper left them to their business of finding a table.

None of the other men in the inn paid them any mind. At one end of the room, there was a dancer. And she was…dancing in a way that rivaled Inigo's mother's provocativeness.

"At least we won't have to deal with anyone else," Anna shrugged. Inigo agreed and they found a seat far away from the dancer.

In a few minutes, the innkeeper brought them their meal. They thanked him and leaped into their meals.

About halfway through said meal, the dancer seemed to end her stint. She thanked all of the men who handed her gold and began to pack up shop.

Or at least she would have, had she not walked over to Inigo and Anna's table and pulled up a chair.

"What brings a respectable couple such as yourself to a place like this?" she asked, as she brushed her red hair out of her eyes.

"There was nowhere else to stop by," Inigo said, purposely not looking at the scandalous garments the woman wore.

"We've had a late night," Anna said, hoping the woman would get the hint.

"Late nights are the best kind. Usually it's when you make life changing choices and feel most alive. Like whether one of you, or both, would be interested in buying my services tonight?"

"Services?" Inigo asked, confused. Anna's eyes had already widened as she gazed at the woman in horror.

"You know, the kind mommy and daddy did to have you," the redhead said with a flirting tone. She turned towards Anna and said, "And the offer is open to you too, sweetheart. I happily play for both teams, if you get what I mean."

How the hell did they get into this situation? Inigo cleared his throat awkwardly, "I think…uh, that we'll pass."

"Your loss," the woman shrugged. "Can I at least get a pair of names? I'll leave you two alone if that's what you want."

"I'm Anna, and that's Inigo," Anna said, pointing from herself to her significant other. "Now I'm sure you have more life choices to make somewhere else."

The woman wasn't paying attention anymore. She looked between the two and said, "Holy shit, my parents were named Inigo and Anna."

The other two stiffened, not daring to let the possibility cross their minds. That couldn't be possible. Not at all.

"Damn pops, you're looking young," said the girl. "You too, mom. I'm Annette, your daughter."

Anna looked like she was about to faint. Inigo was following right along.

"Looks like you guys haven't had me yet," giggled Annette. She gazed at them both approvingly, "Nice job refusing to sleep with me. That would have been awkward along the line."

Anna fainted. Inigo pinched himself, hoping this was a dream.

It wasn't.

"I've got a question pops," Annette said a mischievous smirk on her lips. "How was my dancing? You taught me after all."

"Kill me now," mumbled Inigo.


End file.
